Pokemon Birthrights
by MetricCode99
Summary: How the four friends joined together.
1. Intro

Four different soul. Four different stories. One unity. There is a story to everyone and everything, but it is what happens with the stories that matter; such as these next four stories.

One day a riolu was born, but then he was taken away from his family by some "pokemon seller." The next seven years were painful. Constantly being beat-up to become stronger. It never worked. The riolu was still weak and he lost trust in all humans and most pokemon too. Then one day, that changed. After another beating, the riolu was badly injured, fatally injured, so the "pokemon seller" left him there to die. Sad, scared, and alone with no one to turn to. He never felt love for his whole life, and that's when it chang when he crosses paths with a new, unlikely friend. A young boy who he well learn to trust.

The same boy from the riolus story was born in the Johto region and given the name Adam. Unfortunately, his father die to a disease before he was born. The next eight years were decent. He doesn't really have any friends in school but still had fun. One day playing outside till he heard a cry for help coming from the forest behind his house. Running without telling his mom. When he reached were he heard the cry come from he saw a riolu. It was badly hurt. Adam tried to help but it refused him. It eventually passed out and Adam took him home where he knows he can help. When he came home, his mom helped as much as she can. They saved him. The riolu woke up and was scared to death. The riolu curled up in a ball trying to protect itself from getting what he thought was another beating. But, something else happened.

Adam petted him gently and introduced himself as well asked if he was ok. The riolu said "No," and Adam's mom, who was watching to make sure everything was fine, jumped. But for some reason, Adam did not because he didn't find it scary, nor cool that the pokemon in front of he could speak. He asked what happened. The riolu now crying himself dry started to tell his sad by the story, Adam promised to raise him as like a brother and gave him the name Seth. This feeling that Seth got, it was nothing he ever felt before. He was, happy. Now crying tears of joy, grabbed Adam and only sad "Thank you."

Adam kept his promise to Seth. They were inseparable. Adam and Seth were able to work at professor Elm's lab to make some extra money for home. They made a new pokemon friend there too. It was a male cyndaquil. Once Adam was the age of fourteen, him and Seth went on a journey to beat the champion. The cyndaquil not wanting to say goodbye bagged to go with them. Elm said that it was a great idea if he went with them. So Adam gave him the name Axel. Unlike with Seth, Adam puts him in his pokeball. That is when their journey began.

At the first gym, they faced a flying type gym leader. Axel evolved during the battle. The professor sent Adam an egg to look after. It was one Elm had never seen before. On the way to the next gym, Adam and Seth found a male wooper abused by a pokemon trainer. Adam hating what the trainer did and bagged him to stop. "He's nothing but a weakling. Take him, I don't care." Said the trainer. Picking up the wooper, Adam asked if he wanted to come with him on his journey. During then, a female mareep jumped out. It turned out the two of them were close friends and both of them wanted to go with Adam. Naming the wooper Perry and the mareep Robin, they went on to the next gym, the bug type gym and then the normal type gym where Parry evolved, and then the ghost type gym where Robin evolved and shortly after the egg hatched into a female togepi as well gave it the name Cirrus. Before challenging the steel type gym, they went to the fighting type gym.

It was a hard battle. It came down to the last pokemon on each side. Seth and his opponent, a poliwrath. Seth had no chance. He was being hit left and right and could do nothing to him. "Seth! It's ok!" called Adam, "We can train and come back later! I don't want you to get hurt more than you are now!" Then something happened. Somehow, Seth got up, but then started to glow. He evolved into a lucario. And with that they last boost of energy, they won, but Seth fell unconscious rate after. Rushing all of his pokemon to the pokecenter before receiving the badge hoped Seth was ok. He was and after that the gym leader gave them the badge.

Going to the steel type gym, Cirrus evolved. At the ice type gym, Axel evolved into his final to the next gym they meet up with a female tangela who joined them on their journey and was named Wrapped. After beating the latest and final gym, Cirrus and Robin both evolved. All that was left was to beat the elite four to battle the champion. Before going, Adam and the gang stop at their home town where Elm gave him a shiny stone to evolve Cirrus. So he did, and now they were more ready than ever. Once up there, they joined the qualifying rounds. It was the first round where Adam and Seth would cross paths with their future friend and rival, Levi.

Levi's story began a few years after Adam's did. She was sixteen when she was finally old enough to leave the house without her mother's consent. For years she listened as her mother discouraged her brother from anything relating to pokemon battling or anything involving their father. She leaves her family behind in Goldenrod City with only a Totodile, which she named Tota, to accompany her on her journey and the goal of finding her absent father.

By the time she reached the first gym she had already caught another pokemon, a Spinarak she named Maxus. Levi's battle with Falkner was hard won; Levi was still a new trainer and was unprepared for the gym's flying type strategies. In the end, however, Falkner's birds fell to Maxus' poison. Shortly after her first gym badge she made her way towards Azalea Town through route 32, where she caught her next companion, an Aipom she named Luffy. Much like her first gym battle, this one was not a walk in the park, but by this time she has enough experience to beat Bugsy fairly quickly.

A few months after Levi sets out on her adventure, she returns to Goldenrod City to challenge the Gym Leader Whitney, Tota, Maxus, and Luffy, all still unevolved, by her side. Before she can issue her a challenge, however, her mother spots her. She begs Levi to come home and to forget the absurd idea of finding her father.

"It's not just about finding Da anymore mum!" Levi all but yells after her mother tells her to give up. "I have friends now. I want to continue adventuring with them!' She explains to her mother. The woman doesn't understand the bond between pokemon and trainers though, so the conversation ends with Levi's mother storming off, dragging her son with her.

The next gym come easier to Levi, her anger making her pokemon on edge, and thus their attacks more effective. Levi doesn't stop to rest herself or her pokemon in town that night. She heads straight for the next route, and later that night she made sure her pokemon were in their pokeballs before she let herself cry.

For the remainder of her journey Levi makes a lot of friends, all of which she eventually releases for one reason or another. Her Kadabra, named Arlin, for instance was released simply because he had asked to be. Arlin asked for this after he helped win Levi's next gym badge, in which Maxus evolved. Levi went from beaming to crying in a matter of seconds, but did as requested of her friend.

The next gym badge, the Steel Badge, was a much harder battle for Levi and her team. The victory was close,but in the end she walked out with exhausted but proud pokemon by her side and a new badge in her bag. Before she left the next day she ran into an elderly lady with a Gloom she named Shale.

"I can't keep up with the little one anymore." She told the young trainer as the excitable Gloom bounced around with Luffy. "Please, will you take her with you?" Levi was hesitant to accept, especially after her last experience with Arlin. After much prompting, both from her elder and her pokemon, Levi finally agrees. Shale end sup being a huge help in the rest of Levi's gym battles, all the way up until her ninth Gym Badge, the Thunder Badge.

Levi's first day in the Kanto Region didn't go as planned. She was supposed to make it to make it to Vermillion City, challenge Lt. Surge, and move on. On the way there, she sees a familiar outline and she can't help but follow. It turns out that this man was her father, the one she started her journey to find, the one that left her and her family behind. This man was the one that left to join Team Rocket. This is also the man that stole three of her pokemon. Her father defeated her and took Shale,who had evolved into a Bellossom, and her Umbreon named Mike. Her father is the man she will never forgive.

Latter that night as she sits in the Pokemon Center, trying to explain to Tota, Maxus and Luffy, who were at the center that day, what had happened, she fails to find her words. Not having the courage to call her mother, or the guts to tell her friends, Levi lays down to sleep.

The rest of the gyms and the rush of victory after each one seem to fly past Levi and her team, but the long hours of training between each gym crawl by. Levi doesn't catch anymore pokemon after that, instead holding onto the ones she still has with an iron grip. She continues like this until she gets to victory road where she finds a group of pokemon surrounded by Team Rocket members. After she gets ride of the awful group she takes the group, consisting of a Clefable, a Pupitar, and a Misdreavus, to the pokemon center. After she see to their injuries, she moves to leave them behind. It isn't long before she breaks and finally captures the three.

She arrives at the Pokemon League a week latter with a full team, Tota the Totodile, Maxus the Ariados, Luffy the Ambipom, Glimm the Clefable, Tannia the Mismagius, and Acey the Tyranitar. Levi and her team are confident, and the beat their first opponent, but are easily defeated by a boy named Adam, who is going to be a good friend to her in the future. However, the moment that Acey, her last pokemon able to battle falls, she can't see Adam as anything but an enemy. Levi still isn't sure why, but she sticks around to see him win the title of Champion and to see him get annoyed when people called him as such. Levi also sticks around after that. She will be the first to tell you that she isn't brave. She doesn't have a plan now, and she still hasn't told her family about her father yet,so she does the only thing that makes sense.

"Pokemon Champion Adam!" She yells at him after he won the League. Ignoring his cry of "Please don't call me that!" Levi continues on with what she was saying. "Someday, I will defeat you! Until then, I am going to tag along with you." After a moment of silence from the new Champion, Levi states "I need the experience." Levi ignores his protests when they first start traveling together, and she also ignores the fact that after a while the protests stop. But she doesn't ignore the growing gratitude she feels when Adam never asks questions, even though the chance to come along often. Levi supposes that is why she helps him out whenever he asks her to.

The champion, Adam, understands that even though he does not want to be the champion, if there isn't one there would be to much confusion. If he just forfeited a battle it wouldn't be fair to the people, other challengers that lost, himself, and his or others pokemon either. Adam must beal with the burden as champion and will go to the "Champion Ceremony." Adam dressed up in his red vest, white dress shirt, and black jacket, tie, pants, and gloves as well Seth wearing a black bow. Asking Levi, she accepts thinking she can make a move to become champion. So Levi dress-upped in a black sleeveless dress with a cut in the right side that ended just above the knee, along with turquoise diamond earrings and necklace. The ceremony was set to be held near but outside the town Hearthome. Before then, another story takes place. Another story for one.

Born a riolu on the streets of Hearthome, Alpha was always interested in the dressed up Pokemon of Pokemon contests. He became interested in one outfit and was allowed to work with the owner of a pokeclothing store. After evolving, he was adopted by a passing trainer and given the white tuxedo he wears today as a parting gift from the store owner. Repeatedly humiliated for being a poor battler, he eventually left his trainer and joined a butler academy where he became the first Pokemon graduate. Hearing that a ceremony was going on he wanted to see everyone all dressed-up. However, he was not allowed in because of the abstinence of an invitation. Saddened to not be able to go, Alpha walked towards the back. Before he could, everyone turned to what he thought was himself, however shortly after being pulled out of away by security, discovered was someone else.

Behind them rolled in a black limousine within the new champion and his guest. Adam stood alongside the lucario, Seth and Levi with her totodile, both looking unhappy. Adam hating his new title and Levi still planning out her chance. Alpha realizing that it was the new champion of Johto in the news almost instantly and shined in happiness at being able to see him in the flesh and well dressed-up but realized Adam wasn't. Alpha running to the back to see what's going on with him and sees him. Still not able to drink, Adam l pours himself some soda in a wine glass and sits in the back of the party with Seth, doing nothing. That's when everything happened.

All of a sudden the entire party was interrupted when the grounds were filled with smoke. When it cleared, there were people with black uniforms on with red "R" patches standing while everyone else, including the pokemon, seemingly past out on the ground. Everyone that was still up started taking all of the pokemon there. Knowing that he couldn't do much, Alpha couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Charging in, Alpha tried his best but was defeated almost instantly by a flareon and fell down in pain. The woman ordering the flareon told it to use a flamethrower to knock him out. In the background Adam started to regain consciousness. Seeing the lucario struggle, he got up and started running and jumped in front of the flamethrower and taking the hit. Screaming in pain, Adam was burned badly. "Pathetic" said the woman then hearing the sound of sirens all around the building. Hearing another voice call out "All team rocket members, we're outnumbered. Leave the pokemon, we need to leave now," she and the rest ran.

Alpha crawled over to Adam. "Wh.., why would you help me?" He asked.

Slowly as Levi and Seth opened their eyes ran over to Adam and pushed Alpha away from Adam. "What were you doing with him!? What did you do!? Why!?" yelled Seth in hatred.

Alpha responded in fear, "I… but he."

"I saved him," Adam said weekly.

After that the police came in and took Adam to a hospital, bringing Seth, Levi, and Alpha along for questioning. Seth and Levi couldn't tell anything because of when they woke up, but Alpha still didn't say what he saw or heard in fear that the Team Rocket people may hunt him down if they found out he told about them. When Adam woke up Seth and Levi were there already by his side but Alpha came in to say his thanks. "Please, let me help you. I know who did this. It was Team Rocket."

"Thank you. I promise I'll stop them for what wrongs they did." Adam said.

"No. I want to serve you. Please let me serve you."

"Like a master?'

"Yes I would gladly…"

"Don't! Don't call me that. Someone having more power than another... Just disgraceful. Please just don't call me that and… And you can come help."

"Yes master. Sorry I mean champion. No no I mean… I would gladly Adam."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go, Adam," said Seth excited.

"Ya. I'll come too Adam," Levi told the champion. She may not have gotten her chance at the title this time, but a part of the trainer was glad that Adam was healed enough for him to continue on his way.

It was then and there, they made an agreement; to stop Team Rocket from doing what they are doing. To stop what is wrong. The shame of falls mastery. Here is where the four stories, the four histories, make one story. The one adventure, one path they now share, shall be told.


	2. Chapter 1

The new champion Adam, still in the hospital bed after being burned by a "Team Rocket" member's Flareon that attacked him at the party. Standing next to him was Seth, Adam's lucario. Levi, the girl who is waiting for the chance to defeat Adam and take her revenge for losing against him in the first round, as well Alpha, the lucario Adam jumped in front of to take the flamethrower for. They were talking about what to do about "Team Rocket."

"All we know about them is that they're called 'Team Rocket,' what they look like, and what they want. What we don't know is what their final goal is, where to find them, and how they could break into one of the most secure parties ever without a trace." Adam said in frustration.

"Well they would be somewhere in Kanto.. Or Johto." Levi said slowly.

"What!?" yelled Seth. "You know about these guys!? You need to tell the police now!"

"I would have but I didn't see them! I still didn't even know it was them till he said so!" Levi said, pointing at Alpha.

Alpha looks over to see all three of them looking at him and jumps. "Umm," Alpha says nervously.

Seth responds first and asks "What is your name exactly?"

"Well my name is Alpha."

"It's nice to meet you Alpha! I'm Seth. As you probably know my trainer in the bed is Adam. And that gall over there is Levi."

"Yes, it is nice to meet you and all but now we need to focus on the task at hand." Adam reminded the group grumpily. "We need to find a safe way to get us all out of here and to a safe place to talk about this privately."

Alpha now shaking where he stands asks in a panicky manner. "Are you saying we're not safe here?"

"Well think about it. If those guys could get into one of the most secure parties ever then what says they don't have people watching us now? I have a plan though." As everyone looks over at Adam curiously he continues. "Levi, I'll call in a car to bring you to the champion hall, where we will meet up. Alpha, you will come with me as if you were Seth."

"So then what does that mean for me?"

"Seth, I'm going to call someone in to act as your trainer to get you out."

"You don't mean that right? Right? Adam, you said you and I would never leave each others side!"

"Seth I know what I said but I also said I would keep you safe. This plan will do that."

"I don't care what happens to me! As long as I'm with you I actually feel. Safe. Happy even." Seth says with tears streaming down his face.

Adam just smiles and wipes away Seth's tears. "A day with Max. You can handle that, right champ?"

"Yes, I can for you." Seth said, determination weakly in him.

"Okay then, let's get going." and at that time one of the detectives working on the scene of the crime agreed to take Seth out back to the champion league. Levi puts on her usual wear of a yellow and pink tank top, disconnected yellow and pink sleeves, blue pants with a yellow design on the left leg,and blue and pink sneakers. She also puts on a light pink bandana and a black bag around her waist. She gets out of the hospital and was escorted in the car Adam promised to his home. Adam then changes into his usual clothes of a dark brown leather jacket unzipped, a short sleeve black shirt, blue jeans, and black sport shoes. As Adam gets ready he talks to Alpha. "You know you don't need to wear that suit now right? You should probably take…"

"No!" Alpha screams. Almost immediately he then bowing and simultaneously apologizing. "I'm sorry. It's just that it was a gift someone. I now wear it to show what loyal butler I have become."

"It's fine. I understand where this is coming from. We won't be out in public for that long anyway." All of a sudden Adam gets a text message. "Let's get going. Our ride is here."

Both Adam and Alpha walk onto the roof were a private jet is waiting for the two of them. Alpha looking in amazement from what a champion can have of just having successful battles but Adam looked ashamed for using these powers he getting in Alpha was even more impressed seeing a mini refrigerator having multiple drinks inside as well the TV just over it.

However Alpha started to think. What if he was was good enough for that traine. They could have had this. This luxury to enjoy that Adam doesn't. Alpha thought to ask why this is. "Adam, sir. Is there some reason that you don't look happy about being champion?"

"It's not that I don't like being the champion. It's that I don't like what the champion title has become. This importance to keep happy and protected. It also gives the trainer all of the credit."

"But, isn't it the trainer that teaches and tells their pokemon what they need to do?"

"No! Well yes but that's not it. What you just said is that I don't need anyone but myself. That it doesn't matter what they feel. Me and my pokemon have earned the title, but not the way we should be treated as. Just look at us. Look at what I can get with just a say of a word. That's why I don't like my new title." The two of them sat there not saying anything for the rest of the ride.

Once the helicopter had landed, it was behind a big building. There was two guards to escort Adam and Alpha into the building."Is this the champion's room?" ask Alpha.

"This is the back way to get in so yes." Adam says as they walk through the doors, into a room like a foyer. "Before we go any further in, you want to play a game of chess? We still have time before Levi get's here."

"I'm not the best at chess but if you would like to then I shall."

Adam pulls out a big chess board and started to set it up. "I'll play as black and you can have white. Is that fine with you Alpha?"

"Ow! Yes of cores."

They sit down on opposite sides of the table and stare at each other not saying a word. Breaking the silence one last time they both say "Good luck." Staring at the bord Alpha makes his first move. After a while, Adam had a clear lead having five pons, both rooks and bishops, and his king and queen. While Alpha only had six pons, one rook, bishop, and knight, with the king in a castle. However, Adam made an unlikely move. He moved his king forward. "What are you doing?" screams in confusion.

"If the king doesn't move, then his people won't follow. If the king doesn't use his full power, then his subjects won't follow."

"But there is no strategy to it! If you do this you're making yourself vulnerable." Alpha looks with a confused look on his face, then seeing a big smile on Adam's face that actually made Alpha scared. Adam continued moving his king forward until he moved it into check when had to question "What are you doing? You can't move into check."

Adam responds firmly, "Don't stop me. Let my king keep moving forward. Do anything but take him. I command it!" In shock from knowing what he does about Adam, Alpha does as told and this continues on until Adam puts his black king up to the white king. Alpha moves his rook away allowing himself to lose.

Adam looks up, not making the finishing move. "I didn't want to play just to waste a little time. I wanted to know you better. Now I do. I'm glad you came along Alpha. You may not see it, but I see the great potential in you." Then getting up and putting a hand on Alpha's shoulder, Adam gives a worm smile.

Alpha, crying small tears from hearing this from him, looks up and says, "Thank you."


End file.
